


A Convenient Arrangement

by fsdfsdfsd



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsdfsdfsd/pseuds/fsdfsdfsd
Summary: Why wasn't Ralph present when all of Wanda's other neighbors were approaching her?
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision)/Pietro Maximoff, Agnes/Ralph Bohner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Convenient Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> So I cannot let myself be built up and then let down over Pietro ideas. I love the AU, but right now I'm going through a really rough time and tbh Wandavisions XMCU theories were literally the only thing keeping me going. Being let down will destroy me if I let it. And I can't live through that again.
> 
> So I'm writing my own theory on what's up with "Ralph" and making a super super short story of it. As a way of venting my anger and pain, lashing out at the very theory I so adored.

His family’s somewhere out there. His neighbors, yelling at the woman who destroyed their lives. But Alex is still hiding in a corner of a house that no longer feels like his. In a world that left him behind for five long years and then abandoned him when he came back from dust. In a hunk of flesh that now belongs to his “wife.” Every aspect of it- moving so fast at her command yet having no idea how this power works or how it reshapes the line between her magic and his body or if he'll ever be able to stop stop stop-

Alex should be out there with the rest of them. He should have followed the blue woman, trying to take down the witch who gave him seven days of hell. But he can’t. He just can’t.

/////////

Alex Brigham sees red washing over his house. And the quirky neighbor is ready to go! Of course, he should be introducing himself to his neighbor Vision soon- and checking out his nice wife, Wanda! Because that's who Ralph Bohner is. A Chivalrous Pervert with a horny name.

Before he even leaves the house, he stops. There’s no need for him to leave. The quirky neighbor is already there and Alex- Ralph isn’t needed. His role for the night taken over. Alex can sit in his house and wait for the illusion to find something to do with him,

Someone is in his house. “Well, it’s a fine place, I suppose.” Someone says. “The Bohner household?” She snorts. “Oh, I see. Hilarious, Wanda. Well, I suppose for now I’ll just have to be no-last-name Agnes. Bohner- hah!”

Ralph blinks. Turns to her. “No offense, Miss, but I think you have the wrong house.” He says.

She stops. Turns to him. Grins, not like a lady but like a shark. “Oh, do I?”

“Well-” Ralph wants to run almost as much as Alex does- “As lovely a wife as you’d make-”

She snaps her fingers and a necklace forms around his neck. Suddenly Alex is Alex again and he can think clearly but he can’t breathe because he wants to scream now more than ever but he can’t, he really and truly can’t-

“Ralph, was it?” She muses. Looks him over, like a good housewife inspecting the mutton (and how fucking sexist is that parallel god what asshole misogynist thinks like that). She smirks and as she turns away from him and heads towards the stairs she says the words that seal his fate, words he could not defy no matter how fiercely he struggled. “Go wait in the bedroom, Ralph. I’ve got some preparations I need to make in the basement, but after that we’ve got all night to consummate our marriage.”

He fought the necklace hard that night. Harder than he'd ever fought anything before or after. But by morning, Alex was left without the strength to ever try like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Basic concepts:
> 
> \- "Ralph Bohner" is a fake name, but it's one created by Wanda, the same way most Westview residents had fake names in the hex. He was meant to be a perverted neighbor creating shenanigans by hitting on Wanda and making Vision jealous, and his name reflected that. I picked the name Alex Brigham for his real name at random
> 
> \- "Ralph" was empowered by Agatha to mimic Pietro's powers- he has no unique abilities of his own
> 
> \- Agatha used her brainwashed "husband" for sexual purposes, in the same vein as Kilgrave on Jessica Jones. He went into shock once he was released from her control, which is why he wasn't present when everyone else from Westview was apprehending Wanda. It also makes his original casting and "role" in the sitcom more traumatic in hindsight
> 
> I may one day be open to re-imagining this basic premise through the lens of XMCU Pietro being brainwashed and put into the same horrific scenario, for hurt/comfort dadneato fic purposes, but for now I'm leaving it like this


End file.
